zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
Clear Note and Vino
Clear Note and Vino are the main antagonists of the King Festival Arc or the manga series Zatch Bell! (Konjiki no Gash!! in Japan). They are the last and most powerful antagonists in the series. Clear placed 3rd in the battle overall. Clear Note Clear Note is the main mamodo antagonist of the King Festival arc of Zatch Bell!. After Zatch defeated his brother, Zeno, he gave Zatch a letter that revealed that there was an evil power even greater than his still out there. Shortly after the King Festival began, Zatch was confronted by Ashuron, one of the finalists, who revealed that this evil was Clear Note, one of the remaining mamodo. It was revealed that if Clear Note became king, genocide and extinction awaited the Mamodo World. Clear first appeared to Brago and Sherry in France. At first he looked more like a teenage boy than a mamodo, wearing a sleeveless shirt and denim jeans. However, his strength became obvious quickly as he easily dominated Brago and Sherry. Just before he was about to annihilate them with a spell, Ashuron and Zatch arrived and saved them. Ashuron then faced Clear in a rematch of a previous battle that had ended in a draw. Despite appearing to be evenly matched, Clear again dominated the battle and severely wounded Ashuron. Zatch attempted to intervene, and while he managed to 'wound' Clear, he too was quickly overwhelmed. In a last-ditch desperate move, Ashuron rammed Clear with his own body, impaling the evil mamodo on his head spike. However, despite the seemingly fatal wound, Clear proved to be too resistant and escaped into another dimension with the help of his ally, Gorm. Before leaving, he revealed that in 10 months he would be at the apex of his power, and would destroy them all. During the 10 month period, Clear's body underwent a transformation inside a cocoon where only his face could be seen. Near the end of the ten months, Gorm came across Purio, who had recently befriended Kanchomé. He attacked Purio, whose best efforts proved useless against Gorm's black holes. Kanchomé arrived and kept him at bay with his new spells. Near the end, Kanchomé befriended Gorm, but his and Purio's books were burned by a long distance spell cast by Clear. This led to Gorm's defection from his loyalty; while he lost half his body in the fight, he transported Clear and Vino to the Rocky Mountains in America, and he and Mir conveyed this to Zatch and Kiyo before they burned his book at his request. This was over a month before Clear's deadline, so the remaining contenders prepared to strike. Clear realized this, and proceeded to launch an attack at the plane that was transporting Zatch and his allies to the battlefield. They managed to fend off Clear's two strongest spells, but Tia and Ponygon lost their books. Directly after this, Clear sent the remnants of his last spell towards them, but it was destroyed by Brago, who had managed to get within point-blank distance of Clear while he was distracted. During the rematch of Clear and Brago, the former transformed into a very powerful, sleek body covered in slim armor. Zatch soon arrived and teamed up with Brago and succeeded in destroying Clear's body. However, this somehow enabled Clear to access his final and most powerful form (which even Vino was surprised by), becoming a towering demonic creature as large as Faudo. He merged with Vino, changing his form to provide a bottomless supply of heart energy, and unleashed powerful waves of annihilation, destroying Zatch and Brago's most powerful spells and leaving them both crippled and at his mercy. Just as he prepared to finish them off, Zatch's willpower turned his book to a golden color, and he began to utilize spells from other mamodo: Danny, Wonrei, Rein, Arth, Kido, Laila, Pamoon, Victoream, Ashuron, Ted, Cherish, Bari, Yopopo, Penny, and Byonko all lent Zatch their best spells. With this, all of Clear's attacks were repelled, and he took a massive amount of damage. After taking all this damage, an infuriated Clear flies up into space to destroy the planet, knowing that Zatch would be unable to follow. This turned out not to be true, however: after Tia healed them, Kolulu and Ponygon helped Zatch and Kiyo to follow Clear, who fires the blast he had been charging. However, the blast passes through the planet, which was nothing but an illusory duplcate courtesy of Kanchomé. Following this, all the spirits of the mamodo world lent Zatch their power, as did Brago, the only Mamodo still on Earth. With all this power, Zatch unleashed his ultimate attack, ''Shin Beruwan Baou Zakeruga'', against Clear. Clear attempts to stop the colossal electric dragon god, but his spell is easily destroyed. The dragon rips Clear's body to pieces. Clear's last crystal shatters, breaking the protective barrier surrounding Vino, allowing Zatch's electricity to incinerate Clear's book. Clear was given back his body like all the other mamodo when Zatch returned to the mamodo world. However, Zatch's Shin Beruwan Baou Zakeruga spell destroyed Clear's annihilation powers along with all his evil emotions and memories. After Zatch becomes King, Clear was 'reborn' as a small, innocent mamodo child, about six or seven years old, that became known as White. Vino Vino is Clear's partner, a small baby that usually wears a hood and sits in a cradle. During battle, Vino is suspended in a protective floating bubble made by Clear, which is said to cut Clear's power in half. This bubble has so far shown to be completely indestructible. Nothing is known about where Vino came from or how Clear had found him, but he seems to be able to speak in complete sentences even though he is just a baby. Vino seems to enjoy helping Clear, and also seems to derive some sadistic pleasure from hurting other mamodo and their bookkeepers. During the final battle between Clear and Zatch, Vino had 'merged' with Clear's demonic spell form, despite being scared of it, and was changed by Clear to have an endless supply of heart energy. When Zatch's ultimate spell destroys Clear's last crystal, the protective barrier surrounding Vino is destroyed causing Clear's book to be burned. Kiyo immediately used a spell to protect the unconscious Vino from the vacuum of space, and catches the infant in his arms. After the battle, Vino was adopted by Dr. Riddles as his son. List of spells Clear Note's spells are based on the power of Annihilation. His defensive spells are able to nullify or crush the spells of his opponents. His attack spells likewise are able to crush or weaken his opponents. * [[Supurifo|'Supurifo']] : A spell that blocks/negates the enemy's attack. (Defense) * [[Radisu|'Radisu']] : A sphere that severely weakens anything within it. (Attack) * [[Teoradisu |'Teoradisu' ]]: A stronger version of the Radisu spell. (Attack) * Ria Uruku ': Gives high speed.(Assist) * [[Amu Du Supurifo|'Amu Du Suprifo]] : A second pair of hands is created to nullify an opponent's attack. (Defense) * [[Raajia Radisu|'Raajia Radisu']] : An immensely powerful beam that annihilates everything in its path. (Attack) * [[Ba Supurifo|'Ba Supurifo':]] Creates a spherical field that nullifies opponent's spells, very much like his Supurifo spell. (Defense) * [[Kuea Supurifo|'Kuea Supurifo']] : Creates a large block-shaped field that deflects opponent's attacks. (Defense) * [[Ranzu Radisu|'Ranzu Radisu']] : Creates an enormous lance which Clear hurls at his opponents. (Attack) * [[Giiru Ranzu Radisu|'Giiru Ranzu Radisu']] : Creates a larger, more powerful lance, shaped like an anchor, that can be thrown or swung like a sword. (Attack) * [[Dioga Ranzu Radisu|'Dioga Ranzu Radisu']] : A powered-up version of the 'Ranzu Radisu' spell. (Attack) * [[Ba Ranzuradisu|'Ba Ranzuradisu']] : Fires numerous spears which hurtle toward the enemy on erratic paths. (Attack) * [[Fei Ganzu Birerugo|'Fei Ganzu Birerugo']] : Numerous dragon-like projectiles are fired out of Clear's body. (Attack) * [[Shin Kuria Seunousu|'Shin Kuria Seunousu']] : Clear's most powerful spell. Summons a god-like beast that uses its hands to demolish the opponent's spell, then destroys anything it touches by crashing its body into it. (Attack) After his first transformation, Clear receives two new spells used in conjunction with Shin Kuria Seunousu: * [[Shin Kuria Seunousu Zarefedoora|'Shin Kuria Seunousu Zarefedoora']] : Clear summons a gigantic multi-turreted cannon that fires powerful beams able to destroy everything within its targeted path. A huge military-styled figure (very similar to Belgim EO) commands the cannon to "fire". After all the turrets have been fired, the cannon itself can be launched at an opponent followed by the cannon's platform. This long distance spell is also known as his "Right Hand" Attack. * [[Shin Kuria Seunousu Baadorerugo|'Shin Kuria Seunousu Baadorerugo']] : Summons a tremendous beast in the form of a bird composed of bony material and is unleashed. Clear Note's "Left Hand" attack. Known spell books they burned * Kanchomé * Purio * Ashuron * Tia * GormGorm (half of his body was destroyed by Clear and his book set on fire by Zatch and Kiyo) Trivia * Some of Clear Note's spells are themed after medieval weaponry such as spears (the Ranzu Radisu family) and cannons (Shin Kuria Seunousu Zarefedoora). * The word vino is Italian and Spanish for wine. *Clear technically (with his left and right-hand spells) has more than one Shin-class spell, making him, along with Ashuron and Brago, one of the only mamodo with that privilege. He would also be the only mamodo with three Shin spells. *Clear's clothes, at least in his second and third forms, seem to be a part of his body. While he is in the cocoon, his headdress can be seen growing while the rest of his body is regenerating, and when he transforms into his third form, his headdress and cape disappear, being replaced with armor. It's very possible that the armor even replaces Clear's skin in this form. Clothes changing with the characters who wear them is a common trope in manga, but it is almost never taken this seriously. *Since Clear's Partner is only a baby, he has the youngest known partner in the entire Mamono fight. *Clear Note has the distinction of being the last remaining Mamono who is taller than his partner. Category:Characters Category:Mamodo Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Manga-only content Category:King Festival Participant Category:Major Enemies Category:Male Characters